The Soulstone Locket
by BluePanda326
Summary: When Tobe puts on a cursed locket, and destroys Sooga Village will the survivors be able to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: My First fanfic. Tell me what you think. Review please, don't mind what you say and I don't own Pucca. Only the chracters I make up. Also I'm going to be writing some of the characters backs stories before we get to the main story so sorry it may take long. But not as long Puccas. enjoy.**

As she walked through the rubble, that only a few moments ago was a happy peaceful village, she could only think 'how did it get to this, where did it begin'. She looked down to see an unconscious soot covered girl with two messy braids clutching onto something. Curious, she unwrapped the arms of the braided girl to find a chicken.

Not recognising the mysterious stranger the chicken flapped in an attempt to escape but she was too quick. She gently wrapped her petite slender fingers around the chickens chest and soothed its terrified and frustrated mind with a light melody. The chicken, feeling safe, calmed down and relaxed in her hands. She smiled then directed her attention to the braided girl. She placed two finger at the top of the girls neck.

Nothing.

The braided girl had no pulse, the girl was dead. She felt tears threatening to fall but held them in. She scrubbed viciously at the dead girls face, removing some of the soot. Now she recognised the face, it was Ching. She couldn't hold back any longer, the waterfall came down.

'This is all my fault...'

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS EARLIER**

The dark colours of the endless blanket that hugged the Earth was ushered away by a fiery golden goddess, the Sun, to be replaced with pink, orange, blue, yellow and red. It was a new day and three year old Pucca couldn't wait to be welcomed by the warmth of the Sun. She jumped out of her bed and tapped her father.

Being the highly trained ninja he was, one touch was all it took to make him spring to life. He went into a defence position but after realising it was only his daughter standing in front of him, his face softened. He gave her a light smile before picking her up and spinning her around. His smile grew wider at her squeals of laughter before he placed her down.

"No daddy! I want to go up, up!"

"Pucca sweetheart, I need to leave soon,"

"No daddy, please stay,"

"You know how busy I am, you can play at Mei's house today,"

Pucca crossed her arms over her chest,

"Fine," she replied.

Pucca brushed her short hair with her mothers brush.

'My mummy...' she thought. Pucca never knew her mother. She died shortly after Pucca was born. Pucca always wondered what her mother was like. 'Why am I the only one who doesn't have a mummy?Why does daddy always look at the picture of her before going to bed? Why can't I remember her?' All these questions that she couldn't answer buzzed around her head as her father and herself arrived at the small hut.

"Okay Pucca, you go knock but I have to leave now,"

She started to whimper

"Pucca, don't cry look at this, I got your favourite,"

He handed Pucca a pale green sphere that let off a light fruity was her favourite sweet.

"Yaay!" She shrieked as she stuffed it into her mouth. As the marble sized ball hit her tongue, it dissolved into a sweet savouring liquid.

"Hmmm," she hummed "more!"

"Pucca, you can't have too much, it will ruin your teeth," Pucca felt the blood boiling in her face as she turned red with anger.

"Okay only one more," he gave her another one before kissing her forehead and disappearing into the distance.

Pucca kicked a little pebble beneath her. 'Stupid daddy! Stupid ninja things! Why can't daddy stay home with ME!' Pucca thought as she approached the door. She knocked twice very slowly and watched a tiny girl fade into view.

"PUCCA!" She screamed.

"MEI!" They shared a hug.

"Do you want to play 'Forest Adventure' game?"

"Okay Mei, but what aboutyour mummy? She doesn't like you in the forest alone."

"I'm with you so I'm not alone."

Pucca considered this and gave in.

The two girls skipped, played and laughed for a solid two hours until Pucca felt eyes piercing into her back. When she turned around she saw a silhouette of someone quickly disappear.

"Did you see that Mei?"

"See what?"

"That person."

"No one is here but us Pucca."

"Can we go home now?"

"ARGH! Fine. But only because you're a baby."

"AM NOT!"

The two girls silently strolled through the forest until they reached Pucca house.

"Bye Pucca," the girls hugged once more before departing. Pucca went into her house an sighed. It was 4:00pm, still way to early to be expecting her father to come home soon. What could she do while she waited?

She noticed three green balls on the table.

"Sweets!" She yelled. As she stuffed all three into her mouth a bunch of ninjas burst into her hut.

"It has to be here somewhere," one of them said before noticing the little girl.

"Goh-Rong has a child?" Another said.

"Who cares, put her in the closet and let's find this thing,"

Pucca was roughly dragged and shoved into her closet. She was told to keep quiet or else. Terrified, Pucca sucked on her tongue to try and soothe herself with the rest sweet taste that was in her mouth. It felt like years before Pucca heard one of them say

"It's not here, let's leave," and the loud crashes and rumbling she heard earlier had stopped. She suddenly broke into a sweat as she began to feel herself getting hotter and hotter. The closet door swung open and her eyes found it hard to adjust to the bright light.

Two arms wrapped around her before she felt wind rushing through her hair then being placed on the ground.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she hugged the man who saved her. She looked at their house only to see it being eaten away.

"Fire!"She shrieked. Those nasty ninjas put her house on fire! How could they! Her father looked at her with a serious expression.

"Pucca, it's not safe to live with me anymore. I can't risk you getting hurt. You have to leave."

"Leave? But-"

"You'll be living with your uncles. They'll take good care of you"

"Daddy no-"

"Shush now, it's not to be discussed. I have made my decision. We must leave now,"

Pucca was hoisted up onto her father back and they made their journey to Sooga took half an hour to reach Sooga and when they arrived Pucca decided she hated it already.

"Okay Pucca, this is where we must go our separate ways. Go to the restaurant down the road. You must stay with your uncles because those ninjas were looking for this," Goh-Rong held out a beautiful locket.

"They wanted a necklace?" Pucca asked confused

"They want what's inside. It belonged to your mother. She had to protect it but when she died.." His voice trailed off "you must take it Pucca, and destroy it. If I keep it with me they will find it easily no matter how good I am at hiding it. But they with never find it if you keep it and destroy it. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course daddy."

They hugged before Goh-Rong kissed Pucca forehead for the last time and left. Pucca clutched the necklace and walked to Goh-Rong restaurant. She knocked on the door and a tall man with black hair, a moustache and a beard appeared at the door.

"Sorry, but we're closed"

"Daddy said I should come. He said my uncles are here," the man gave Pucca a welcoming smile and hugged her.

"In that case, you can call me Uncle Dumpling."

Pucca was ushered in and was introduced to her other uncles, Linguini and Ho. She was told that she was going to have to work there starting tomorrow since they were short on staff. Pucca liked feeling responsible and relied on. It made her feel special.

"Can I help now?" She asked

"Well aren't you an eager beaver," Ho stated "all you can do right now is take out the rubbish."

"I'll do it!"

Pucca lifted the tiny bag and dragged it outside. It was raining. As she walked to the bin her foot got stuck in a muddy puddle and she fell, ripping the plastic bag, letting all it's contents spill over the pavement. Pucca gave a soft wimper.

'Why can I do anything right. Everything is going wrong for me'. She started to cry. A warm hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see a boy with two cute pigtails.

"Are you okay?"

Pucca forced herself to smile "I'm fine."

"You're new here, my name is Garu, what's yours?"

"Pucca."

"Nice to meet you Pucca," he held out his hand and Pucca took it. She was lifted up."Why are you taking out this rubbish? Your too small to do this. It's a mans job."

"I'm big! I'm three years old! BIG!"

"Well I'm five and I say you're too small," Garu picked up the rubbish scattered across the floor and put in the big bin.

"How did you do that so fast!" Pucca asked amazed

"I'm training to be a ninja."

Ninjas, Pucca hated them. If you became a ninja your always busy and some ninjas are mean, really mean. Pucca was snapped out of her thoughts when Garu spoke again.

"I have to go, bye Pucca" he waved then left. Pucca smiled.

'I think I made a new friend' she thought. She strolled inside and was ordered to take a bath. Once she was scrubbed clean she was shown to her room, plain and empty. All that was in it was a single bed. Pucca was physically and emotionally exhausted. She snuggled up to her new locket and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: More backstories from other characters,** **ill see if I can fit in two. Enjoy and please review;)!**

Pucca's eyes slowly opened. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

'What a crazy dream,' she thought until she noticed this wasn't her bed. 'It was real,' she frowned.

Pucca put on the long, baggy red top she wore yesterday. She remembered her father telling her it belonged to her mother when she was a child, although Pucca had alot of growing to do before it fit her how it was suppose to. The shirt fit her like a dress, that went down to her ankles but she still wore black leggings anyway, her father would say it was inappropriate not to.

Pucca entered the bathroom and washed her face.

'No toothbrush' she thought.

Pucca decided to use her finger as a toothbrush instead. She flew downstairs to be welcomed by the mouthwatering aroma of freshly made noodles.

"Mmmm.." Pucca hummed.

"So you like the smell of our noodles, huh Pucca?" Ho asked, "but I promise you, the taste is a million times better!"

Linguini and Uncle Dumpling nodded in agreement. Pucca was given a bowl full of hot steaming Jajangmyeon noodles. As she downed the first mouthful, varieties of sizzling flavours danced upon her tongue. Pucca finished the bowl in seconds and smiled in appreciation.

"Looks like we've got another fan" Linguini stated "but now you have to take orders from our costumers."

Pucca nodded, liking the new responsibility. She walked out with a pen and notebook ready to take orders. Old ladies cooed as she walked past.

"Isn't she lovely, such a cute little worker."

Pucca chose a table that had a middle aged woman sitting at it. The woman didn't notice Pucca until she spoke up.

"Can I take your order please," Pucca squeaked. The woman looked down.

"Oh hi there, aren't you a little cutie! Well lets see, I would like Jajangmyeon Noodles and Hot Mustard Dumplings. You got all that?"

Pucca nodded. She couldn't spell the order so she drew pictures instead.

"Wow Pucca, I love your illustrations" Ho exclaimed "so that's Jajangmyeon Noodles and Mustard Dumplings?"

"Hot Mustard Dumplings" Pucca grinned.

"Well lets get cooking!"

Pucca continued taking order after order for hours until 2pm. The brothers agreed Pucca worked very hard and deserved a break. Relieved Pucca skipped out of the restaurant. As she left she saw Garu talking to two girls. Garu noticed Pucca and waved.

"Hey Pucca! Come over here!" Pucca waddled towards them "Everyone, this is Pucca. She's new here" he smiled at her. Pucca couldn't help blushing, although she didn't know why.

"Hey Pucca, my name is Ching," the tiny girl had her silky midnight hair in two braids, "and this is Won!" she said pointing to the fluffy yellow chick on her head. The girl wore a pink dress with pink leggings and had a pretty red flower in her hair. Her eyes were chestnut brown with long thick eyelashes.

"Oh! And this is my big cousin Akira. She's new here too," Ching gestured to the girl next to her.

Akira was taller than Ching, she had long blond hair which looked like golden locks as they propelled down her back in the Sun. Her long slender fingers had perfectly painted pink nails and she wore a long flowing white dress. Her skin was an unusual sickly pale white colour but her beauty made up for it. Her eyes were blue and she had long thick eyelashes like her cousin Ching. Her face looked like it had matured already. The girl had no expression on her face but a smile suddenly pulled at her lips. Her missing teeth made her look more like her age.

"You are the cutest girl I've ever seen," she squealed. She ran her fingers through Puccas hair 'her hands are so cold' she thought.

"And you hair is soft too!" Akira saw Puccas expression, "I've got bad blood circulation. No matter what the weather, my hand are always cold," Akira continued to played with Puccas big cheeks. Although Pucca felt uncomfortable, she couldn't help feeling warm inside.

"Well I'm going in the forest to train, bye," Garu waved and left. Pucca felt a little bit sad that Garu left and didn't know why.

She hated him because he was a ninja right? Well maybe not all ninjas are bad? Akira interrupted her thoughts.

"Pucca come to my house, I want to do your hair."

"Oh Pucca let her do it for you, Akira is really good! She did my hair," Ching grabbed Puccas hand and pulled her to a mansion like house.

"Wow!" Pucca exclaimed "You live in a castle! You must be a princess!"

Akira giggled "I'm no princess, yet anyway, but I am wealthy. My moth-" she trailed off, "come to my room" Akira led Pucca through the huge house. It was like a maze to Pucca, but they finally reached her room.

"Sit down Pucca. Although you look pretty with your hair out but you'd look ten times cuter with it tied back."

Akira pulled it back into a ponytail but it didn't suit Pucca since her hair was so short. She sighed, then remembered a style she saw in a magazine. She put Pucca's hair into a perfect odango style.

"Done," she stated. The style was perfect for Puccas face, and it complimented her oak brown eyes.

"You look beautiful Pucca! Akira should become a hairdresser."

"Well I guess playing with hair is fun, but I prefer singing."

"And I heard Garu likes girls with buns in their hair!"

"He does?" Akira and Pucca shouted in union.

Ching nodded and then Pucca looked in the mirror admiring her hair.

Pucca loved her new style and decided she liked Akira too. Akira made her feel warm inside, and she wondered if this is how it felt to have a mother. Someone who wants to constantly look after you and make you look pretty. Someone who gives their full attention and will do anything to make you feel safe.

"Will you be my mummy?" Pucca finally said to Akira. Akira looked shocked but her expression softened.

"Oh Pucca, you alreadly have one. I can't steal you from her."

Pucca looked down and mumbled "I don't have one. She's gone forever. Daddy said it was to a better place but I want her back."

Akira felt awkward. She said something wrong and knew what it felt like to lose a loved one."Oh Pucca, your mum is still with you, even if you can't see her. She'll always be right here," Akira hovered her fingers over Puccas chest.

"In my heart?" Pucca asked confused.

"Yep. I couldn't be your mummy even if I wanted. I'm only six years old."

"And I'm four!" Ching announced even though it wasn't really relivant, "Well I have to go now, bye Pucca, bye Akira," and she skipped out the house.

"Do you have a mummy Akira?"

Pucca saw Akira stiffen, "yes and no."

"What?"

"I have a mother, yes but she sure doesn't act like one." Akira mumbled something Pucca didn't quite catch. Pucca, feeling awkward, parted with Akira to find Garu.

Garu. The name rang in Akiras head. It was safe to say she had a little crush on Garu, she knew she was probably too young to be having crushes on boys but she was mature. Akira smiled, she was happy to have Pucca as a new friend since she didn't have many. She was then reminded of school. No. It wouldn't end up like last time, this time she will be treated like a person, not an alien. She let her temper get to her. She closed her eyes and thought back.

* * *

_Akira woke up to her parents arguing again. She sighed and tried to go back to sleep but the shouts seemed to be louder tonight. Then she heard nothing. The eerie silence scared her. She looked out her window to see her fathers car pulling out of the driveway. They always argued but her father never left before. She suddenly got scared, what if he never came back? Would he really abandon his three year old daughter and wife? Akira felt angry._

_Akira couldn't concentrate at playschool. Her father had been gone for weeks and she was getting worried. She slowing parted from her friends and became lonely. She became an easy target for mean children and was picked on for being alone, a rumor went around that it was because she had hair lice. No one would go near her after that. Akira felt the anger boiling inside her, but she kept it in, she wasn't the type to cause trouble._

_Akira was in her Wendy House having a tea party with her mother._

_"What do you want to be when you're older Akira?"_

_"A princess!"_

_"Well to become a princess you must first find a prince."_

_That's when the doorbell rang. At the door was none other then her father._

_"Daddy!" she squealed. _

_They hugged and spend the day together, playing Akrias favourite games. When the clock hit 6:30pm Akiras father had to leave._

_"No daddy! Please don't leave!" _

_"Sorry Akira, but I have to."_

_He left, but didn't realize that Akira had followed him. She had no idea where she was but she was persistent on getting to her dad. He finally stopped in front of a small house and strolled inside. 'Why did he go there? Thats not his home?' She thought, Akira looked through the window and saw her father kiss a Chinese woman with long fair black hair. 'Why is he kissing her? Mummy is much prettier than her!' Then she saw it. The woman was holding a baby girl, she looked a few months old. 'He has another daughter, no wonder he doesn't want me,' Akira thought._

_She cried for what it seemed to be years before she felt a strong warm arms wrap around her._

_"Akira darling, what are you doing her?" It was her father. She tried to say something but all that came out was a waterfall of tears._

_"Lets get you home to your mother." _

_When they arrived Akiras mother was fuming._

_"How DARE you try to steal my daughter!" _

_The two adults had a full blown argument. Akiras father was ordered out of the house. Akira waited for her dad to come back, day after day she waited until a few weeks before her sixth birthday. Akira came home to see her mother crying._

_"He's dead," she finally said, "your father is dead."_

_Akira felt something inside her die._

_"He had a heart attack last week. His funeral is tomorrow." _

_At the funeral Akira sat through the speech given by the priest Then he announced that the dead mans daughter was going to sing. 'I am?' Akira thought, she hadn't even practiced. That's when she saw a small Chinese girl who looked about three with short black hair tied back into a ponytail walk onto the stage. She stated her name and began to sing._

_Jing Jing._

_Akira decided she hated the name. Jing Jing's singing was no where near as good as hers. She knew the song Jing Jing was singing and when Jing Jing messed up a note Akira stood up and walked toward the stage. She stood next to Jing Jing and began to sing with her. Akiras singing was light and powerful. Once the song was over Jing Jing whispered to her._

_"Why are you here, this is my daddy's song."_

_Akira had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at her funny Chinese accent. Akiras mum was American originally so she was used to her accent and even though her dad was Chinese, he had a deep powerful voice so he didn't sound like Jing Jing at all. _

_"He's my dad too" Arika stated._

_"How is that possible? He's mine."_

_Akira felt the anger boiling inside her, "He was MINE first until YOUR mum stole him from MY mum and now he's dead because of YOU!" She didn't mean for it to come out so mean, the whole reason she went up on the stage was to bond with her sister. Jing Jing's lip quivered before she jumped of the stage and ran to her mum._

_Back at school the children continued to bully her. One boy, Kai, found out about her fathers death and whispered to her that it was all her fault. She felt her face going red with anger. It wasn't the usual red, it felt much darker. All the anger she had bottled up was finally let loose and she felt enormous amounts of power flowing through her veins. Everything was a blur after that, but one thing was clear, she'd nearly killed a boy. Kai had to be put on life support and doctors diagnosed her strange power to be a type of rare autism. _

_That night her mother and herself had an argument._

_"You cant live with me anymore. You're driving me crazy!"_

_"I was just angry! Its not my fault I was born autistic!"_

_"This is not just about your autism."_

_"Then what?"_

_"Your the reason your father is dead! He wanted to see you, visit you but I wouldn't let him. He got a heart attack from comfort food and stress!"_

_"That means it's your fault mother! I hate you."_

_"Well I'm sending you to Sooga village, a place full of ninjas so if you go crazy on them you wont cause them near death experiences. They also will help you control it. You'll be living near your Uncle Chang. I can't go with you due to business things but I can provide you with all the money you need."_

_Akira was shocked. Her mother was sending her away like a piece of rubbish! Her own daughter! She decided she didn't care. Two weeks after her sixth birthday she arrived in Sooga._

* * *

"Miss Akira, your mother is on the phone," Akira thoughts were interrupted by her maid.

"Tell her I'm busy."

"But, miss, this is the eighth time you've rejected her call!"

"Because I don't EVER want to see or hear from her again," Akira stared out the window of her bedroom as she watched the busy village scurry to their destination.

**It turned out to be longer than i thought. On May 17th I'm going to some PGL trip for four days so I'll try to get out a chapter before then. I'm so tired right now, it's like 3:00am so sorry if my writing got kinda sloppy at the end. I know I didn't get to explain but Akiras mum is like a fashion designer so that's why Akiras rich and her mother is always busy. Review please:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: I'm so angry right now. I typed up like this whole chapter then my laptop has to glitch up and nothing saved so I have to retype it AGAIN! ARGH! I really wanted to get this out before I leave so even though it's like 11:30pm I ain't sleeping until this is done!**

Pucca weaved her way through the busy crowd and noticed she was walking out of Sooga Village. 'I'm sure he went this way' she thought 'but why would he go into a forest?'. She waddled through the bamboo forest, brushing past numberous bushes.

"Garu! Are you he-" her locket got tangled in with one of the twigs. She had completly forgot she was wearing it! Pucca peered at it and noticed a message engraved into the golden casing.

'Only the purest may unlock it's hidden powers'

Pucca couldn't read it but was curious to find out what was inside. What was it that those ninjas wanted, her mother had to protect and her father wanted destroyed? Pucca's chubby finger easily pulled the locket open and Pucca had no idea how to react to what was inside. Pucca stared and a light green sphere stared back at her.

It was her favourite sweet.

Pucca was confused but the delicious aroma of the ball made all her other thoughts melt away. Who cared why this sweet was so important? Right now it was about her. Pucca's mouth began to water, she just couldn't take it. Pucca popped it into her mouth.

'This is weird' she thought 'it isn't melting like it suppose to' the sweet instead stayed rock hard. It also didn't taste sweet at all. Instead it had a bitter tangy taste. The ball rolled down Pucca's throat and got clogged in. Pucca tried to scream but no sound came out, it completely blocked her airways.

Pucca found herself choking. She clutched her neck and fell on her knees. A burning sensation filled her lungs. Pucca tried coughing but to no avail. On her third try the sphere seemed to disappear. Pucca gave a sigh of relief only to encounter another problem. Her tongue felt as if it was swimming in a pit of lava! Pucca desperately looked around for water when she heard a water drop, about five kilometers ahead. Ignoring her unexplained super human hearing skills she followed the sound.

When she reached the river she dunked her head in and drank the cool water. Although the burning was now gone, it left a raspy dry feeling in her throat but at least it was bearable. So since that trauma was over she went back to her main objective, finding Garu. Pucca could suddenly smell that 'new trainer' smell, about three miles away. Intrigued, she followed the scent found herself in the center of the forest. Pucca saw a small hut and a boy sitting outside it. Although she was pretty far away, there was no doubt that this was Garu. Only he wears that black jumper with the big red heart in the middle and those cute pigtails.

Pucca couldn't hold back her giggle, how did Garu have this effect on her? Pucca ran towards him but realised she made it behind him before she even had time to think. 'Wow, I'm fast..' Pucca lightly tapped Garu's shoulder. He immediately went into defence position but after realising it was a friend he relaxed.

'My ninja skills should have allowed me to hear her coming, so why couldn't I?' Garu thought. Garu decided that it didn't matter and looked at Pucca.

"What are you doing in the middle of the forest Pucca?"

Pucca opened her mouth but no sound came out. Pucca attempted again but all that came out was a dry cough.

"Did you erm lose your voice?"

Pucca nodded. Although she didn't know how she'd done it, it was the only logical explanation she had.

"Since you're here, do you want to play a game?"

Pucca nodded. I'll be fun the play with Garu.

"Okay, since you can't talk, I'll choose the game. We will play 'ninja tag'. It's like normal tag except you're not allowed to touch the ground"

Pucca mouth gaped open. This was so unfair! How was she meant to do this?

"You're it Pucca, three, two, one GO!" Garu jumped into a tree and sprinted off.

Pucca could barely climb some stairs let alone a tree, but she wasn't a quitter, she'd at least try. She look for the smallest tree she could find. Once she found it she wrapped her arms around the trunk and tried to pull herself up, but instead she tore the tree out of the ground. Pucca's eyes flung open 'How did I do that?'

She carefully placed the tree back in the ground and decided to forget about it. Since that didn't work Pucca decided to change her climbing method. 'How did Garu do it?' Then Pucca remembered.

He jumped.

Pucca bent her knees and jumped. To her surprise she flew twenty feet into the air and landed gracefully onto a branch. Pucca could hear the faint sound of a heart beat, and she instantly knew it belonged to Garu. She leaped from branch to branch, slowing gaining more speed, as the heart beat got stronger and louder. Pucca then saw him, she couldn't believe how easy this was.

'WHAT?' Garu thought 'she must be a ninja! How else would she have caught up to me? I underestimated her.' Pucca got closer and closer to Garu and he really didn't want to lose, especially to a girl who was younger than him.

Pucca extended out her arm. 'Almost there, I nearly go you...' She was about to grab him when he abruptly fell to a halt. 'Why did he stop?' She thought but in a brief three seconds she got her answer. Sooga Village and the bamboo forest was placed at the top of a mountain and she had reached the edge. Pucca slowly descended through the air. It was like being in a nightmare, everything was going in slow motion, but this time she knew she wasn't going to wake up. Pucca let out a high pitched scream before landing head first on the rock hard ground.

Garu couldn't believe it. She fell, why didn't she stop like him. Garu slid down the side of the mountain and walked towards the corpse.

"Pucca?"

No reply. But why would there be? Garu had never seen a dead body before.

'This is all my fault. Not only will I never regain my honor for what I've done but I've also lost a great friend. I might as well die. I'll never be able to forgive myself and will be forever haunted in her memory. And the only reason I came here was to get my honor, so what's the point?'

* * *

_Garu grew up in Fahta Village in South Korea. Garu's family was extremely poor and his mother was suffering from a common, deadly disease._

_"Garu, your mother is dying, you need to get a job and make some money."_

_Garu gave his father a mischievous smile before sticking out his tongue and replying "I don't want to!" Garu didn't really understand the meaning of death. He always assumed it was when you lazed around and let other slave after you and he was no ones slave._

_"Garu! You must stop thinking about yourself and understand how other feel!"_

_"If mum wants money she should get UP and get it herself," and with that Garu strolled out the tiny hut and searched for his friends._

_When Garu came back hours later after an intense game of football, which was played with a rotten apple, he received a lecture from his dad. Bored, Garu decided not to listen and count how many time his father took time to breath. He only payed attention again when his father calmed down._

_"-so son, I'm going to steal the medicine."_

_"Errr I thought mum wanted money?"_

_"Garu! Your mother is DYING! If she doesn't get this medicine she will fall into a deep sleep and never wake up again! She will forever be gone from our lives!"_

_Garu gasped. He didn't want his mum to leave him, she had to stay! That night Garu dreamt about life without his mum and hated every second of it._

_The next morning Garu's father did as he promised and stole the medicine his wife needed but was caught. His father was never allowed to step foot in that village, or any village in Asia ever again because of the dishonorable deed. _

_Garu focused on getting enough money to buy the medicine and when he did his mother grew well again. Garu devoted his life to regaining his families honor so his father could live with them. The easiest way to do that was to become a great ninja and what better place to do this than in Sooga Village. Garu didn't tell his mother about his intentions, instead he left a letter before leaving. _

_It took him five days to get to Sooga and when he arrived it was raining. Garu was tired and hungry but was eager to train so he carved a bulls eye into a tree with a knife and began punching it. Garu's long hair kept falling into his eyes to his annoyance but he kept on trying. For some reason Garu just couldn't hit the middle. 'This was a stupid idea, I could never become a ninja, I can't even aim straight!' _

_Garu angrily kicked the tree with full force only to receive a sharp pain in his foot. Garu gritted his teeth._

_"Hey kid, you'll never get it right with all that hair in your face."_

_Garu turned around to see a boy, only a little older than himself, standing before him. The boy had light skin and his hair tied back in a samurai pony tail style. He wore a navy blue jumper and dark blue jeans._

_"Look here kid, I got something to tie you are with." The boy held out two red hair bands. "Hold your head still," the boy tied Garu's hair back into two pigtails._

_"What? I look like a girl! Why can't I have your hair style?"_

_The boy laughed "I don't want you cramping my style. Anyway, it looks cute and kinda suits you."_

_"I don't want to look cute! I want to look strong!"_

_"Well see it as a disguise almost. People will underestimate you true power."_

_"Hmm I guess.."_

_"Come on, just try to punch the tree already!"_

_Garu put on a serious face. He held his fists against is sides and stared at the tree. I conjured up all his strength and punched the tree, only this time he hit the target._

_"YESSSSS!" Garu celebrated "I did it!"_

_"You did good kid. Now come with me, you can't stay in this rain." The boy led Garu through a thick bamboo forest and they arrived at a hut. "You must be hungry, I'll cook you up some soup."_

_"Thanks" Garu changed into dry clothes and drank his soup. "Thanks for everything. If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?"_

_"I don't have any kid, I'm an orphan."_

_"Oh I'm sorry and stop calling me kid! My name is Garu!"_

_"Well, Garu, can you please tell me why you have a big heart on your jumper?"_

_"My mum made it for me."_

_"It's still kinda weird. Anyway you can sleep on the couch. Goodnight Garu."_

_"Yeah goodnight- er, what's your name?"_

_"You can call me Tobe."_

* * *

Garu looked at Pucca and whispered "I'm sorry," before placing a daisy next to her body.

**Ohhhhhh cliffhanger :p I can't wait to see the comments when I get back so REVIEW please. Well I'm going to sleep now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to upload. I was VERY busy. Anyway, enjoy.**

Ching skipped happily down the custard coloured pathway as she sung a little song to herself;

"Hello everyone my name is Ching, I'm short and chubby but I like to sing. I'm super crazy like jam and bread, I mean who else would wear a chicken on their head!"

The happy carefree girl continued to skip as she hummed her tune until she was interrupted by a loud shout.

"HI-YA!"

'What was that?' she thought.

Ching silently tiptoed around the corner and hid in a nearby bush. She closed her eyes, breathed in deeply, and then risked taking a peek. She saw a tan boy, around the same age as her, jumping, twirling and flipping in the air. He had shoulder length jet black hair, rosy cheeks and wore a black and white jacket with black trousers and shoes. Her mouth dropped wide open.

'Wow,' she thought 'he's really, really good. He's like a guy in the circus!' Ching stared on in amazement, but got irritated when her chicken refused to stop fidgeting.

In a hushed voice she whispered, "Won! Stop annoying me, I'm trying to keep hidden!"

But Won wasn't going to be pushed around that easily and began to lightly peak at her head.

"Stop it!" Ching screamed as she twirled around in the bush. "Get off me you stupid chicken!"

"Is someone there?"

The weary voice made Ching jump. She quickly placed Won in her lap, covered his beak then bent down as low as she could.

'Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me…'

And as if her prays were answered she heard the boy say,

"Hmmm, it was probably nothing."

Ching sighed with relief. "That was too close, he almost found us and it would have been your entire fault."

Suddenly Ching found herself pinned to the ground.

"I knew someone was spying on me! Have you come to fight m- wait, you're just a girl,"

"I wasn't spying!" Ching protested.

"So you normally sit in bushes?"

"Well…I…Erm…"

"Whatever," the boy got up and brushed off his trousers, "This is so boring! I wish I had someone to fight with."

"I'll be your opponent, if you want."

"Pfft, wouldn't be much of a challenge."

"What do you mean?"

"Duh! You're a girl, so you're gonna lose…"

"No way! I refused to lose to such a brat like you! Me being girl has nothing to do with it. I'm going to fight you and I'm going to win!"

"I ain't fighting you."

"If you don't I'll tell everyone that you're to chicken to fight me. You'd be more of a chicken then Won," she said gesturing her chicken.  
"No offence Won."

"You know what, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!"

The children walking the space were the boy was previously training. The boy drew a large circle on the floor with chalk and they both went into a fighting stance.

"Okay. The first one to step out of the circle loses," Ching nodded. "Three, two, one, GO!"

The boy charged at her at a lightening pace.

'This is gonna be so easy,' he thought 'I'll just give her a little shove and fly out this circle,' but to his surprise she jumped into the air, just in time for her to dodge his attack. The boy tried to slow himself down but Ching kicked his back as she landed on the ground. Fortunately, for her opponent, there was a little shrub growing to which he grabbed onto. The heels of his feet scraped against the edge of the circle

"Do you want to give up yet?" Ching mocked.

"You wish!"

He charged at her again.

'Is he really doing this?' Ching thought 'he obviously hasn't learnt his lesson.' Ching gracefully leaped into the air, again, but this is what he wanted to happen. As she was airborne he grabbed onto one of her legs and slammed her down on her back.

"Ouchie..." Ching moaned.

Her head was brushing against the edge. The boy pinned her down and lifted up one of her arms.

"All I have to do is push your arm down and it will be across the line. You've lost!"

He pushed her arm down but struggled as Ching resisted. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she desperately tried to keep her arm from touching the ground.

'I can't lose,' she thought 'I can't lose…'

* * *

**Meanwhile, deep in the bamboo forest**

It has been a full three minutes since Pucca died and Garu thought it would only be right if he buried her. In that short amount of time he had dug a neat five metre deep hole in the ground.

"Now I have to put her in," he said sadly. He slowly walked towards her corpse, hands shaking.

'Am I really going to touch a dead body?' As he believed this was honorable he decided to forget how scared he was and to just do it.

"Arrgghh…"

Garu jumped backward, startled. 'What was that?' Then his head turned to the motionless body on the floor. Could it be? No. He saw her die right in front of him, but even still he tapped her shoulder.

"Errrgg…"

"Pucca?"

She slowly lifted her head up. "Hmmm?"

"Pucca! Why didn't you move before! I thought you were dead!"

Pucca answered by sitting up, only to grab head as she groaned. Garu understood that she was probably in too much pain to move straight away. Or maybe she was knocked out cold. He moved towards her, to examine her head and was surprised to see that there wasn't even a bruise.

"Are you okay?"

Pucca rubbed her head then nodded

"That's good. We should probably be getting back now."

As the pair climbed back up the mountain Garu noticed there was a huge crack in the ground where Pucca had landed.

'She isn't any ordinary three year old girl,' he thought.

Pucca couldn't help feeling confused. She was certain she had died, her skull had felt like it shattered and her brain was like mush before but she seemed fine now, as if nothing had even happened. That's when it clicked. The unusual super senses, the unexplainable strength and the amazing agility. It all linked with the thing in the locket, it, must have given her some sort of powers.

The fact that she struggles to speak must be some sort of conscience or something. Maybe it was so the secrets of the locket couldn't be spread but Pucca wasn't too sure. She decided to let it slide, what was so bad about being practically indestructible. She wasn't going to use her powers for evil or anything so why did it matter?

* * *

Ching and her opponent had been fighting for half an hour , both of them seemed tired.

"Are you... ready to give up yet girly?"

"I'll never give up... I will fight... until the end!"

Ching ignored her fatigue body and swiftly tackled the boy to the ground.

'Yes!' she thought 'I can just push him out, finally,' but her opponent wasn't going to let it end yet, so he clamped one of her plaits in his hand and yanked, hard. Ching screamed out in pain.

"Hair pulling is not allowed!"

"The only rule was that you lose if you step out the circle."

"Fine then."

Ching grabbed a handful of hair and showed no mercy as she pulled. The two continued to tug at each other's hair until Ching heard a loud squawk. Her head shifted, facing the nearby bush.

"Won! Are you okay?"

The boy used this golden opportunity to push her out of the circle. As soon as Ching fell out she sprinted towards the bush to find her chicken. She found Won at the top of a tree.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing up there?"

That's when she noticed the small black kitten scratching at the bark.

"Awww, where's your owner little guy, wait you don't have a collar," she picked up the kitten and held it firmly in her arms, "You can come down now Won! I'm sorry kitten but I can't keep you, you'll probably eat Won." Ching walked back to where she had been previously fighting.

"Wow!" Exclaimed the boy "you were awesome!"

"But I lost," Ching hung her head in shame.

"Only because you got distracted, when did you learn those moves?"

"My dad owns the Turtle Training Hall in the centre of the village. After my mum died he's been teaching me how to defend myself, but I'm better at using swords."

"A Training Hall! I defiantly have to go. I'm going to get so much stronger. Tell your dad to remember the name Abyo because that's the name of the guy who's gonna be hid star pupil."

"Who's Abyo? Is he a good fighter too?"

"Oh, that's my name."

"Well if you want to be my dad's star pupil you're going to have to beat Garu in a fight. He's the best fighter in the class."

"Whos Garu?"

"Hey look, there he is." Ching pointed to a shadowy figure in the distance. "Garu! GARU!"

Garu's head turned. "Hey Ching. What's up?

"This is my new friend Abyo. He's a really good fighter like us and is going to join us at the Training Hall."

"That's cool. Hey Ching, did you get another pet? Watch out, it may eat Won."

"Oh, this isn't mine, it's an orphan, I think. He doesn't have an owner."

Pucca excitedly grabbed the kitten and hugged it tightly. She had always wanted a kitten, but her hug was too rough and the kitten pounced into Garu's arms.

"Sorry Pucca, the kitten seems to be afraid of you but he sure loves Garu."

"I can't keep a kitten, I mean; I don't even know how to look after a pet."

"Well if you don't look after him, he'll probably die."

Garu knew he couldn't let this kitten die and decided to do the right thing.

"Okay, I'll keep it, I guess it could be my ninja sidekick or something."

"Sidekick or not, I'm still gonna kick your ass when I see you at the Training Hall."

"We'll just have to see, Abyo."

And with that the four walked back to the centre of Sooga Village and returned home.

**I'll try not to make the wait so long next time. Please review. Thanks xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: Here's chapter five :) Sorry it took so long, my internet stopped working but it was kinda a good thing because I got so bored that I decided to draw a picture or Ring Ring on paint and now I'm really proud of it. I'll make it my avatar picture thingy soon and thanks to daydream, Domoloversbff, Aeternus Rosa, xXBlueMoonstoneXx and Madam-Annabell. Your reviews and support are really appreciated. Enjoy.**

**FIVE WEEKS LATER**

Pucca viciously combed her silky black hair, she wanted to look perfect for her first day of school. Pucca would comb her hair out, tie it in two buns with a red ribbon, then growl in frustration at how hideous it looked.

Uncle Dumpling peaked his head in through the door, "Pucca, do you need any help?"

The Korean girl shook her head, she had to do it all by herself. Uncle Dumpling just shrugged then went downstairs to prepare Pucca's breakfast.

Ching was having a similar problem. Ever since Abyo joined the Turtle Training Hall, she'd always wanted to look her best. Ching didn't really understand why she was always so amazed when she watched Abyo fight, even though he always lost. Ching could watch him for hours and never get bored.

But her problem was that she couldn't get her plaits right. One was always fatter than the other, and when she got one of them perfect the other seemed to want to do something completely different. Ching decided she'll just have her hair out and let Akira do it for her at school. Akira wouldn't mind.

Akira's morning was slightly better. The night before Akira had read a magazine and had stumbled upon a section stating the secret to happiness, Fashion, Fun and Friends. The girl decided to wear her favourite designer pink dress for her first day. All she needed now were friend and fun. Her kind heart would easily gain her some friends and having fun would be a breeze. Akira had also read something about being unique and not caring about what others think.

She brainstormed all the ways she could possibly be unique, be different, stand out and came up with what she thought to be a great idea. She bought hair dye and followed step by step instructions on youtube on how to dye hair safely. Akira was beaming when she saw the result, it came out exactly as she wanted. Her hair was now super shiny and a perfect electric blue which complemented her eyes. She decided she'd have her hair in a bun, but not like Pucca, having the same hair style as someone else is a big N-O.

Akira woke up really early to paint her nails blue so they could dry in time and to do her hair in one bun tied with a pink ribbon, which oddly ended up heart-shaped. She then put on her designer dress which was a bit shorter than she remembered but she didn't have time to change her look so it had to do. Akira wore pink knee-high boots and biker gloves to complete her outfit. The young girl smiled at her reflection before skipping happily to her large dining room. The maid setting up the table nearly got a heart attacked when she saw Akira's hair.

"Akira! What have you done to your hair!"

"Don't you just love it?"

"What would your mother think!"

"You should know by now that I don't give two donkeys about what _she_ thinks."

"Your mother would be so upset! You had such beautiful hair."

"In fact, why don't you send her a picture. I'd love to see how she reacts!"

"Akira, I know you're not on best terms with your mother but she loves you a lot."

"That witch doesn't know how to love! Now I'd prefer if we stopped discussing her and just ate breakfast."

The maid took the hint and left the room to fetch the food.

* * *

Pucca proudly walked down the village street with a toothy grin. Her hair was almost as good as when Akira did it and if she kept practicing she'd probably do better. She noticed Ching waving at her.

"Good morning Pucca, are you ready for your first day?"

Pucca nodded.

"We only got four more years of school anyway."

Pucca gave a confused look.

"Basically, in Sooga Village, you start school at the age of three and finish at the age of eight. Once you graduate you become an apprentice to whatever job you want in the future. For example if I wanted to be a taxi driver I'd have to find one who was willing to teach me. I'd then become their apprentice who would teach me everything I had to know about being a taxi driver. If you however wanted to look for more knowledge you'd probably have to leave Sooga and stay in school for longer-"

"Hey guys!"

Ching and Pucca looked at the strange girl in front of them.

"Ermm, do we know you?" Ching asked.

"Ching! It's me, Akira, and why is your hair out?"

"Oh my gosh! Your hair is BLUE!"

"I know, isn't it great!"

"Well I guess if you like it, who am I to judge," Ching smiled at her cousin, "Oh, and can you plait my hair for me please?"

* * *

The three girls arrived at school ten minutes early. This gave Akira more than enough time to plait Ching's hair. Once her hair was done the three were greeted by a very rough-looking Garu and Abyo. They both were coated in mud and shared a fair amount of scratches on their faces. Abyo had a swollen eye and Garu not only looked tired but had a busted lip as well.

"What happened to you guys?" Ching asked, worried.

"Oh, Morning Ching, morning Pucca, morning... Errm who's the clown with the dead Dacnis on their head?"

Akira growled before punching Abyo in the face, adding another bruise.

"OW! Calm down crazy lady!"

Akira gave Abyo an icy stare, "If you insult me again I swear I'll make sure you _never_ walk again!" and with that Akira stormed off.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Hmm," Ching thought "I think my cousin is very proud of her hair, insulting it could be worse than insulting her."

"You two are related! Whatever, she's still crazy."

"What happened to you and Garu anyway, you weren't attacked by some evil bandits were you?"

Garu sighed, "Ching, why do you think of the worst case scenario? I don't think any low life bandits could do this to us, but an _idiot_ can," Garu gave Abyo an angry stare.

"Why are looking at me? It wasn't my fault!"

"That's not how I remember it!"

"Ermm, I think me and Pucca want to know what happen to you." Pucca nodded.

Garu breathed deeply refreshing his memory, "Well it all happened this morning-"

**~FLASHBACK~**

Garu was sleeping soundly when he was awoken by a loud noise. Trying to ignore it he went under his blanket but the irritating noise persisted and the small boy was forced to get up. Garu's eyes shifted to the clock on the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me, its 3:23am!" Garu heard the noise again, only to realise it was someone calling his name. Garu sleepily dragged himself towards the window and peered out to see Abyo.

"Finally, you're up. I've been waiting and waiting and waiting and-"

"What do you want," Garu bluntly interrupted.

"I challenge you Garu, to a fight!"

"Again! And this early in the morning. What's the point? You know I'll beat you anyway."

"Are you scared Garu?"

"I'm going to bed," Garu closed his window.

"So you're a chicken!"

"A sleepy chicken," Garu closed his curtains.

"Garu, come back or I'll tell everyone you're a afraid to fight me. You'd be a bigger chicken than Won!"

"Knock yourself out!" Garu shouted back.

"Damn, I was sure he'd come out after that, I would. I guess I'll just have to make a different approach."

Garu stretched before making himself a glass of water. Once it was finished he returned to his bedroom and walked towards his bed. He lifted up the blanket to find Abyo under it! Garu screamed.

"Hey Ga- OW!" Abyo's hands immediately covered his eye,"Why did you punch me in the face!"

"ABYO! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_ IN MY BED!"

"Well you obviously wasn't going to let me in, so I helped myself. Now, I challenge you to a fight but I guess it has already started since you already punched me."

"Abyo, I don't have time for this, just go home."

"So you don't think I'm worthy, huh? Well it looks like I'll just have to prove it, by facing your cat first!"

Abyo's eyes shot down at the peaceful black cat sleeping in a ball.

"Don't touch Mio."

"Mio? So you named it."

"Well I had to! How can you own a pet and not give it a name?"

"And you decided to call it Mio, out of all the names in the world you chose Mio."

"What's wrong with that name, I like it and so does he so it doesn't matter."

"Whatever. Mio has no chance against me!"

Abyo pounced on the cat. Frightened and annoyed from lack of sleep the cat growled and scratched Abyo's face before leaping on the bed.

"OUCH! My face is burning!" Abyo cried, "That's a demon cat! It's out to kill me."

"Calm down, anyway you are the one that attacked him," Garu walked over to the terrified Mio, "It's okay Mio, you can calm down now."

Mio growled once more before scratching Garu's face. Garu stumbled back as his hands flew to his face.

"Why did he attack me?! Abyo! What did you do to my cat!"

"Well maybe it's because you look like a zombie from 'The Walking Dead'."

Garu considered this. He did just wake up and his morning face wasn't very pretty. Garu edged closer to Mio.

"Mio it's me, your favourite ninja Garu."

The cat growled again but Garu was ready. He took a big step back and shielded his face. Mio used this as an oppotunity to escape and dashed through the door.

"Hey Garu, your cat is getting away!"

The pair ran after the feline down the stairs. Once it realised it was being followed Mio made its way to an open downstairs window and jumped out. Both boys gaped.

"I don't remember leaving the window open."

Abyo scratched his head nervously, "I must have left it open when I snuck in, sorry."

Garu restrained himself from punching Abyo again.

"Well let's go get your cat Garu."

"Wait, not yet!"

"And why not?"

"I have to get dressed."

"Seriously."

"It's wouldn't be right to go out in my pajamas. How many honorable ninja do you know who do that?"

"Whatever, just hurry."

When Garu was finally ready both boys set out to find Mio. Abyo searched in bushes and shrubs while Garu stuck to the treetops. After what seemed to be hours of searching Abyo found Mio.

"Hey Garu, I saw Mio, he's in that bush. You go left, I'll go right and then we both rush him."

Abyo was just about to run to the right side of the bush when Garu grabbed his arm him.

"Abyo stop, you nearly ran into this trip wire."

"I can't see it."

"Duh! You're not meant to, it wouldn't be a very good trap otherwise."

"Then how can you see it."

"I can't."

"Wait, what?"

"I know where it is because I set it. Tobe told be to surround my house with traps just incase someone tried to rob me or something since there isn't anyone around to help. I had to memorize all my traps so I don't fall into one."

"You have a brother?"

"No! He's just a friend, anyway just watch."

Garu pulled out a shuriken and cut the thin line activating the trap therefore revealing a giant hole in the ground.

"Wow, thanks buddy," Abyo said gratefully patting Garu on the back, a little too hard. This caused Garu to stumble forward and fall into the hole.

"You idiot! Help me," Garu said raising both arms.

"Errm, okay," Abyo said nervously.

Abyo disappeared from Garu's sight. 'Where is he going?' Garu thought. Suddenly Garu saw Abyo leap into the air before he descended down into the hole and landed on top on him.

"Abyo, what do you think you're doing - eeck!" Garu spat out a mouthful of blood. The fool had just busted his lip.

"You said you needed help."

"THEN WHY DID YOU JUMP IN THE HOLE!"

"Well when you raised your arms it looked like you needed a hug so I thought-"

"No Abyo, you don't think! Why would I need a HUG?!"

"Whatever, it was your fault for misleading me."

"It was obvious that I wanted you to pull me up, now we're both trapped! How are we getting out?"

"Well my dad said you can do anything if you put your mind to it."

"That has nothing to do with anything! It can't help us in any way right now."

"Calm down bro."

"Don't call me 'bro' - wait, that's it! We could get Tobe!"

"So he is your brother!"

"No! Just help me shout out his name, he normally goes for a walk in the mornings."

"And if he can't hear us?"

"Then I'm in for a very hard struggle to stop myself from killing you."

"Well then, let's get started!"

The two boy called out in union only to receive long silences. It had been a long thirty minutes before they begun to give up.

"That's it!" Abyo yelled, "I'm climbing out."

Garu watched in amusement as Abyo repeatedly slipped down the smooth sides.

"ARHG! Why are you so good at making traps Garu! This is so irritating! And where is your stupid brother Toby!"

"Its Tobe. And he's not my brother."

"No, I'm sure it's Toby."

"I would know, it's Tobe!"

"Toby!"

"Tobe!"

"TOBY!"

"TOBE!"

"Who's there?"

Garu and Abyo exchanged looks.

"Hey Garu did you say that?"

"No, that's Tobe's voice, it's Tobe!" Garu jumped up excitedly, "Hey Tobe, it's me Garu! I need your help!"

"Garu? Where are you?"

"In that trap I placed next to that big Oak Tree."

"How did you get yourself in there?"

"I'll explain later, just get us out."

Tobe came to view and got out a rope. He lowered it down and pulled both boys out.

"Thanks Garu's brother, we've been trapped in there for ages!"

"Yeah, thanks to you, you dummy! And how many times must I tell you, he's not my brother!"

"Hey Garu, don't be so mean to your friend or you'll end up having none. And I swear it's the first day back for you guys."

Garu and Abyo gulped.

"Oh my gosh Garu, we're gonna be late!"

"Tobe, whats the time?"

"It's 8:35am."

"Fifteen minutes!"

"We can make it Abyo!"

"Don't you two want to clean up first?"

"No time Tobe, we must go now or we'll be late! See ya!"

"Yeah later Toby!"

Garu and Abyo began sprinting out of the Bamboo Forest and towards the Sooga Village.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Ching started giggling, "You really are an idiot Abyo."

Pucca gave out a cute little giggle.

"Shut up you two! Garu told the story wrong!"

"I doubt Garu would lie."

"Whatever, lets just get to class already I swear the bell just went."

The four children turned and begun to walk towards the school building to start their school day.

**Well that's it for now, hope you enjoyed it. And check out another Pucca fanfic, 'The White Chapel Murderer' it's really good but has hardly any reviewers. I'll write the next chapter soon hopefully. Please Review:)**


End file.
